


Certain Things Should be off Limits

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, maybe family should never be discussed. Especially when it comes to Allison Argent and Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Things Should be off Limits

Allison slid her hands around his throat, pushing him back onto the bed, shifting her weight. Her hips pressed into his and she smirked, running her hands through his hair and yanking his head away from her. “Enjoying yourself?” Allison asked as he smirked. His hips pressed against hers and she scowled, shoving his head into the bed.

“Very much so,” Derek replied. He half-rose, resting on his elbows, his eyes glowing blue. Allison reached down, sliding her hand along her thigh and extracting her ring dagger. She pressed it to his throat and leaned forward, her hair forming a curtain around them.

“Lie back down,” she instructed, “and we can continue.”

“What would your family think,” Derek mocked as he pressed into the knife and kissed her. Allison allowed it and kissed back, her hands behind his neck.

“About the same as your family,” Allison said against his lips. She tapped the edge of the dagger against his neck. “She’s an Argent, like her aunt, and who knows what that means?” Her voice dropped, her eyelids lowered and her lips stretched into a smirk. “Remember what happened the last time, Derek, when you trusted an Argent enough to sleep with her?”

Derek scowled, collapsing onto the bed. He dragged her down with him, claws pressing against her back as he shifted, pulling her onto him. Allison gasped, throwing her head back as he pushed into her.

“Allison, he’s a werewolf,” Derek returned, his voice pitched higher. Allison stiffened and he thrust into her. “He’s a monster, he’s killed before and he’ll do it again. What’s to stop him from killing you?”

“What’s to stop her from enthralling you with her charms and then burning down your house? Again?” Allison returned, grinding against him. They found a rhythm, and she bit her lip until she tasted blood.

“Don’t you see his pretty blue eyes, Allison? Or are you too focused on what I—“ Derek stopped and Allison did too, her forehead against his chest. She looked up at him, their hips pressed together, and she looked away. She rolled off of him, collapsing onto the bed.

His hand slid along her back until it rested against the bed, his arm on her back. Allison turned and pressed her lips against his forehead, almost curling into him.

She pulled away first—or did he—and reached for her clothes. She dragged them on, throwing her coat over her shoulder. With a glance back she looked at him before heading to the door.

“Allison.” She stopped, looking back at him. Derek was sitting, staring at her. He swallowed and she looked away again. “Maybe we should set our families into off-limits territory.”

“Maybe,” Allison said, leaving the room. The door shut behind her and she left.


End file.
